1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a photoresist has been used as a mask for a patterning process in a micromachining process such as a semiconductor device processing. To be usable as a mask having a desired configuration, such a photoresist itself is subjected to a patterning process. During a patterning process on a photoresist, an anti-reflective film is occasionally interposed between the photoresist and an underlying layer which is underlying the photoresist and is to be patterned using the patterned photoresist, in order to prevent reflection from occurring at an interface between the photoresist and the underlying layer.
The foregoing technique is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-37799, 10-270329 and 2002-214793, for example.
In accordance with conventional practices, a range of feature of the anti-reflective film has been determined so as to reduce an absolute value of a reflection coefficient. There has never been presented a technique for determine a range of feature which provides for optimization of a configuration of a patterned and remaining photoresist.